mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Anna McGee is a character in the Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. History Meeting Bonnie Anna McGee works as a waitress in New Bordeaux, which is where she met Bonnie Harless, who had been watching Anna for several weeks. Anna has been living a lonely and unhappy life, about the only thing she has in it is her dead-end job with a boss who makes unwanted sexual advances, and customers that show little appreciation for her hard work. She often prays that God will deliver some kind of love and hope into her life, and Bonnie took advantage of this desire, making Anna believe she could give that to her with kind words and offering a family where Anna could belong. Joining the Cult Anna and Bonnie are distantly related, and while they've never met one another before, both of their lineages can be traced back to that of Braxton Harless, a Civil War General who founded the religious cult known as The Ensanglante. Once Bonnie learned of this connection, she sought Anna out and did whatever she needed to make sure Anna joined with them. The Ensanglante believe that a (leader? savior? the father? Pere Sanglant?) known as The Blessed will be born to someone from the Harless bloodline. Bonnie spent her whole life dreaming of being the vessel to birth The Blessed, but it never came to pass. This is why she sought Anna out, being the last of the bloodline, Bonnie feels that Anna is destined to carry The Blessed and fulfill the prophecy. Receiving The Blessed Anna is brought to Nuit Blanche, where the Ensanglante indoctrinates new members at an altar burred deep beneath the club. Over time they teach Anna about their beliefs and rituals until they feel she is ready for The Blessed. Anna is then taken to the New Bordeaux Opera House, one of the cult's Places of Darkness, where she is to receive The Blessed. Anna is brought into a dimly lit room below the stage where Bonnie and the High Priest are waiting. After a short ceremony, Anna reluctantly allows the High Priest to have intercourse with her, impregnating her with The Blessed. The Cleansing Ritual With The Blessed now growing inside of her, Anna goes with other cultists to Sammy's Bar, another place of darkness, to be cleansed. A victim known as Filth is drugged and bound in place while Anna looms over him. With the slicing of her palm, Anna's sin is drained from her body, flowing down into the Filth's mouth and devoured by his soul, purifying Anna as his own flesh is consumed by Pere Sanglant. As the man lies there begging for his life, the ritual proves too much for Anna to endure. She stabs one of the cultist and flees the building, running into Lincoln Clay and Father James as she exits the front door. While Father James gets Anna out of harms way, Lincoln deals with the cultists chasing her. After this, the Father takes her to an apartment in Tickfaw Harbor to keep her safe, while Lincoln stays behind to figure out what's going on. Investigating the Cult When Lincoln returns from Sammy's, Anna tries to explain her experiences with the Ensanglante. Bonnie had made her feel welcome, like she belonged, but she wasn't given a choice in going to Sammy's, she was told it was the only way she could be purified. As she recalls the ritual, she gets overwhelmed with emotion and Lincoln has to calm her down. She then explains that the playing card Lincoln found was used to enter Nuit Blanche, anyone without one wouldn't be let inside. Afterward Lincoln leaves to investigate the club, as he does, Anna warns him to be careful of the fallin' Sky. After Lincoln leaves, Father James takes care of Anna at the apartment. He gets her cleaned up, gives her something to eat and she gets some rest. When Lincoln returns, Anna becomes frustrated that Lincoln didn't listen to her about the falling Sky, believing nobody ever listens to her. She her best to fill them in on the Ensanglante, but her head is so scrambled, she's unable to keep her thoughts clear. When Lincoln mentions the cult's ceremonial places, Anna say's they're called Places of Darkness, places of pain, death, and tragedy. Places consumed by sorrow, like Sammy's. With her thoughts scrambled in her head, she tries to explain things to Lincoln but her words make little sense. When asked if she'd been to the opera house, she begins to ramble, saying "Opera house? ...Opera house... Th-The Blessed, the purified... No, you-you-you don't understand... You don't understand- You don't see with your eyes, but with the flesh! The- the flesh, it consumes... It doesn't give-" Lincoln calms Anna down once again, telling her to get some rest. As he leaves for the opera house Anna begs him not to go, saying it's a bad place. Finding Peace at Last After being set off by one of the photographs Father James was looking at, Anna knocks him to the floor and runs off, locking herself in the bathroom. Moments later Lincoln returns and breaks open the door, as he enters the room Anna begins to talk. She recalls a time when her mind wasn't so scrambled, a time when it didn't hurt so much. Lincoln sees she has the ceremonial knife in her hands and tries to reassure her that the Ensanglante, Bonnie, and the High Priest are the ones to blame for all of this. Anna continues, saying she prays to God every night to deliver her some kind of love, some kind of protection and hope. Bonnie made her believe she could give that to her, but that was a lie; she was just a vessel to her. She says Bonnie is at the old sanatorium now. She remembers everything, wondering how she could have ever forgotten it. Anna says that she hates what they did to her. She hates what they put inside of her, but they can't control her anymore. Anna raises the knife and quickly slits her throat. Lincoln rushes over, but it's too late, and she dies a moment later. Seeing Anna lying there, Father James says that the cult had broken her, but Lincoln feels she was pretty nearly broken before they got to her, and they just finished the job. Father James then says a prayer for Anna. Family *Braxton Harless (ancestor) *Bonnie Harless (distant relation) Appearances *A Little Closure *All for the Blessed (death) *Worse Than Dying (hallucination) Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Anna McGee Temp.jpg Anna McGee 2.jpg|Anna's "The Blessed" tattoo Anna McGee 3.jpg| Anna McGee 4.jpg| Category:Site Administration Category:Policy